


Is that a panini under your apron or are you pleased to see me?

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some terrible puns and sex in a bakery. I think it's the first PWP I wrote. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a panini under your apron or are you pleased to see me?

Maybe the weekend job at the bakery was a bad idea. Especially as they had to work together. And close the shop together. Alone.

Kurt let out a groan as he tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing. It wasn’t easy with Blaine pushing him against the counter, eagerly unbuckling his belt as he sucked and bit on Kurt’s neck.

“We… We’re running late… Blaine…” Blaine didn’t move his lips away from Kurt as he answered, matching Kurt’s groans:

“Late for what? The door’s locked, so what if we’re here longer than we’re supposed to be? We’re done for the day - well, the store’s done. We’re far from finished here. Now shut up.” he smirked, giving Kurt no choice as he commandeered his mouth. He was no longer the only one fumbling with his belt, button, zip… Everything was a haze of tongues and teeth and the smell of baking that never went away, even hours after the ovens had been turned off. Turned off. Shit.

“Blaine!” He gasped for air, clawing at Blaine’s shoulder. It was supposed to get him to stop, but only helped pull his jacket off. He’d been ogling him in that white uniform all day. He had no idea why it was so nice… But the way he strutted around the place like he was head chef at Chez Anderson, not the Saturday kid at MyLoaf, the way he took it so seriously, from icing pastries to thrusting trays and tins into the ovens - the fucking ovens. “Blaine!” he shouted again, no more convincingly, “Stop, the ovens. I forgot. Blaine…” Blaine pulled back. His head was tilted forwards, his eyes staring intensely up at Kurt.

“They’ve been on this whole time?” Kurt gazed at him, mouth hanging open, wishing he’d never said anything. Blaine had stepped away, half a metre maybe, and Kurt couldn’t believe how much he already missed having that body against his, that pressure on his neck and against his crotch. “Kurt, that’s really irresponsible; do you have any idea how much power they use?” Kurt was speechless. What was happening? Why couldn’t he just turn them off and come back? “Well, I’m not doing it for you. You won’t learn from your mistake if you don’t put them right yourself.” Kurt, still silent, began to slide off the counter. Blaine put a hand on each of Kurt’s knees and pushed him back. He slowly moved his lips towards Kurt’s, sliding his whole body up close, hovering so that they were so close to kissing that Kurt could practically feel his mouth as Blaine’s breath warmed his skin. He leaned in to kiss him, but Blaine turned back to the ovens. “Well? Why don’t you go?” His hands were on Kurt’s hips, gripping tightly. Kurt, holding onto Blaine’s shoulders, pushed himself away from the counter. His entire body was pressed right against Blaine’s. They both shivered as their pelvises collided, both of them hard already. They never broke eye contact as Kurt slid slowly to the floor. It wasn’t until he was standing before Blaine that they started kissing again. It was even more furious this time, as Kurt had just had to go almost twenty seconds without Blaine devouring him. He grabbed Blaine’s belt, pulling him towards the other side of the kitchen.

Kurt stopped abruptly, then slowly and deliberately bent down to look at the oven controls. He could have done this with his eyes closed, of course, but why deny Blaine this kind of view? It was Blaine’s turn to feel impatient now. He put his hands on Kurt’s waist from behind him, squeezing and pinching, but as he leaned forward, planning to kiss up his spine and pull his jacket off, Kurt slapped him away.

“Do you mind? This is very complicated and important. One wrong button and I could blow the place up.” Blaine heard the familiar sequence of beeps that meant the oven was off, but Kurt stayed down there. Blaine couldn’t just stand there staring at his ass any more. It was too much. He pulled Kurt up by the waist, and kept his hands there as he pushed him into the oven. Kurt inhaled sharply, surprised by this level of aggression. Maybe it was the uniform. Maybe he just really cared about the environment. Maybe Kurt didn’t give a fuck right now. He surrendered to Blaine, whose breath was hot on the back his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He pulled at Kurt’s pristine white jacket with his teeth, slipping it off him smoothly yet roughly.

“You fucking tease” he whispered in Kurt’s ear, before nibbling his ear, slipping one hand down the back of his trousers while the other roamed across his stomach. “You didn’t think you could just innocently wave this (he squeezed Kurt’s ass, hard) at me and not drive me crazy?” Kurt grinned.

“Exactly what I was hoping for.” He glanced back at Blaine with a hint of a smirk. Blaine let out a single, silent laugh before spinning Kurt around. His hand stayed on Kurt’s ass as he pulled him in close, sucking hard on his neck again. He knew it would drive him crazy. It was a surefire way of getting somewhere with Kurt. And he wanted to try something.

“Kurt?” Kurt was barely listening, giving his response in soft moans. “Kurt, I want to-“

“Yes, God Blaine, do whatever you want. Just do it now.” He didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled Kurt away from the oven, pushing him hard and fast into the wall. He ran to meet him, raising him ever so slightly off the floor. The impact had knocked the wind out of him, but he sunk his fingers into Blaine’s hair and kissed him to show him it was alright. He wasn’t hurt. Blaine stooped for a second to slip Kurt’s jeans off. Kurt took the hint, kicking off his shoes so the jeans would slide over his feet. Blaine raised an eyebrow when he realised Kurt was going commando.

“I hope you weren’t planning this…”

“Really? If I planned this whole thing, would you care?” Of course he wouldn’t. Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt yet again, even more desperately than before. He had a firm grip on Kurt’s thighs now, and before he could figure out what was going on, he was being hoisted up against the wall. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist, as he felt his hands move to his ass to support him. And, probably, just to give it a squeeze. Shameless.

They were both so sweaty in the heat of the kitchen, they didn’t even need lube. Not that a lack of it would have stopped them at this point. They couldn’t take it as slowly as they normally would, not just because they couldn’t wait, but because Kurt’s back slipped against the cold tiles on the wall. As soon as Blaine’s cock was in the right position, Kurt slid right down onto it. He clamped a hand against his mouth so as not to let out a yelp of pain and surprise, but Blaine gently pulled it away.

“We’ve got the place to ourselves. You can be as loud as you want.” he whispered in Kurt’s ear, slowly withdrawing before slamming back into him, pushing him further up against the wall. It was so cold compared to the hot body pressing into him, the hot pain that came with ever push. Kurt gave a guttural moan as he gave into his primal urges. He didn’t care what clichéd noises he made. He loved how this felt. So rough, and he was so helpless. All he could do was pant and moan with pleasure as Blaine picked up speed.

Blaine placed his feet a little wider apart to steady himself. Every second, he thought his knees were going to give out, and the noises Kurt was making both helped and hindered him. It made it hard not to explode straight away and collapse on the floor, but it made him want to keep going, just so he could keep hearing those noises. Knowing that he was making Kurt feel like this - he couldn’t stop just yet. He kissed Kurt’s collarbone, covered in a mixture of sweat and flour. The friction felt incredible, all grainy against his lips. He allowed one hand to roam up, snaking up Kurt’s back, rubbing against the vertebrae, until he had to go back to just holding him up. The pressure on his spine, the switching from cold to hot and back to cold on the small of his back was too much for Kurt. He was already close. He threw his head back, pushing it against the tiles and not even feeling the pain. All he could feel was the cold, and it was exquisite.

“Blaine… Oh… God… I-” It was a good thing he was coming, because Blaine was on the brink of dropping him. He grabbed onto one of the ovens next to him for support, pushing even deeper into Kurt. One of Kurt’s hands had slipped down from around Blaine’s neck to rhythmically jerking himself off, intensifying the pleasure that much more. He opened his eyes when he heard Blaine grabbing the oven, not caring as he saw six baguettes flying to the floor. He clung to Blaine’s shoulder, his nails digging into his flesh just as Blaine’s were his, and writhing, glistening, they both gasped, shaking, frozen together. Blaine held Kurt up for as long as he could, eventually lifting Kurt off of him so he could stand. Except neither of them could really stand. They both leaned back into the wall, sliding down until they were side by side, gasping for air. Blaine leaned down, licking Kurt clean. Normally it would have grossed Kurt out but he was too dizzy with euphoria to care. He absent-mindedly twirled Blaine’s hair between his fingers.

“Blaine?”

“Mmm?”

“How long do you think we can keep our jobs? If we keep doing this…” he looked around, seeing broken baguettes, flour, sweat everywhere, “I wouldn’t hold onto us for more than a week.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Blaine looked up at Kurt, smiling almost drunkenly, “I guess it just means I’ll have to hold onto you forever.” Kurt just about stopped himself from rolling his eyes, kissing him instead. Blaine may have been an idiot sometimes, but he was his idiot.

“Well, feel free to hold me against a wall again whenever. You. Want.”


End file.
